In chip card applications, there are typically limitations regarding the value of the available supply voltage. Since voltage difference between a high voltage output and a low voltage output of an amplifier which is supplied with such a limited supply voltage is correspondingly limited by the maximum value of the supply voltage, it is desirable that the voltage difference that is achieved is as near as possible to this limit